Love Set Fire
by Tia Rhot
Summary: Por que por mais que o motivo de Zoro desejar o fim do dia seja por amor... Ele iria se arrepender de desejá-lo.


Zoro e Luffy tinham acordado juntos. Era um das poucas vezes que podiam fazer aquilo, já que não eram raras as vezes que um ou outro dormiam no batalhão. Engraçado pensar como os empregos e decisões de mudar os uniu: Luffy é brasileiro e se mudou para os Estados Unidos para viver com um tio distante porque seu irmão de infância estava tendo mais problemas que podia lidar. E a culpa nem era de Ace. Já Zoro era Japonês, mas se mudou ainda adolescente (com uns dezessete anos) para os Estados Unidos já que sua mãe tinha conseguido um emprego como tradutora. Depois seu pai e ele conseguiram um emprego por e lá e decidiram ficar.

"Bom dia, Zoro. Vamos nos atrasar assim."

Olhou para o lado, estava anormalmente manhoso naquele início de dia (eram quatro e meia da madrugada) e a vontade de sair da cama era menor do que qualquer outra vez, mas ele nunca foi do tipo matutino.

"Uhun, mas acho que a polícia sobrevive mais um dia sem mim."

Brincou passando a mão pelo emaranhado negro que eram os cabelos de Luffy quando acordava.

"Nada disso! Eu vou combater o fogo e você os malvados, vamos!"

O esverdeado sorriu, diferente de si o mais novo era bem disposto de manhã. Na verdade ele era conhecido como uma "explosão de energia" pela maioria dos amigos.

"Okay, okay, sr herói. Agora vamos."

Se levantaram e foram para o banheiro poder se arrumar para mais um dia, porém quando Luffy estava quase pronto, foi atacado por Zoro com um beijo sedento, como quase todos que eram trocados entre si. Em algum ponto de seu coração, Zoro se orgulhava de ser chamado de "selvagem" pelo namorado.

"He-y~, temos que ir."

Murmurou em meio a uma gemido que deixou o maior extremamente satisfeito. Gostava de como o corpo alheio reagia aos seus toques mínimos.

"Ora... Temos alguns minutos e eu quero aproveitá-los bem, Baka Sencho..."

Chamava daquela forma para implicar, desde quando descobriu que Luffy queria no se tornar capitão no batalhão que servia.

Além do mais a convivência entre os dois aumentou muito a curiosidade do menor em relação a cultura oriental. Sempre perguntando tudo que pode, sedento por conhecimentos, então vez ou outra Zoro usava os termos de sua língua materna para implicar com Luffy que geralmente ria. Mas com que Zoro estava fazendo consigo a última coisa que iria fazer era rir.

"Depois eu sou que sou o irresponsável."

Luffy murmurou ajeitando a roupa com o rosto vermelho.

"Você não parecia insatisfeito naquela pia enquanto puxava meu cabelo implorando por mais."

Isso foi o suficiente para irritar o menor que sempre ficava com vergonha.

"CALA A BOCA, a culpa não é minha se você tem essa boca em forma de pecado, agora vamos que estamos atrasados."

Até porque Luffy admitia que era difícil sair com Zoro uniformizado daquele jeito. As vezes dava até um tanto de ciúmes, mas sabia da fidelidade do outro, então nunca teve muitos problemas.

"Hai, hai."

Como era caminho, Zoro levou Luffy em seu carro e antes de se despedir bagunçou mais ainda o cabelo do menor, deixando os beiços inchados e um belo roxo no pescoço. Luffy poderia até se zangar, mas não podia. Amava esse jeito de Zoro e sabia que por causa do emprego que levavam, a cada dia podia ser o último. Então, mesmo não querendo pensar nisso, sempre pensava que não queria deixar nada para depois. Não queria se arrepender de nada.

"Então tá, nos vemos mais tarde, tudo bem?"

Zoro parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Que foi, tudo bem?"

O esverdeado sorriu. Não acreditava que estava dando aquela bandeira.

"Só estou sendo um idiota. Vai lá que estou esperando ansiosamente à noite."

"Também já estou com saudades."

Se beijaram uma última vez e Luffy saiu do carro com um sorriso brilhante antes de entrar correndo animado para o batalhão e os amigos reclamarem que eram somente cinco horas da manhã.

"Nos vemos a noite..."

Pensou tirando uma caixinha do porta malas. Era aveludada e dentro de si haviam dois anéis de ouro puro.

"Somente alguma horas."

Seu peito se aqueceu e guardou de volta. Só queria que esse dia acabasse.

As oito e quarenta e nove da manhã, Luffy estava jogando cartas com seu amigo Cobi. Parecia que o dia iria ser tranquilo e que não teriam grandes problemas.

"Então você e Zoro vão fazer três anos de namoro?"

O rosado perguntou interessado e Luffy somente riu. De namoro, sim, mas Zoro e ele tinham um rolo tão grande entre intrigas, ciúmes e beijos escondidos que não sabia desde quando estavam juntos. Luffy desde quando se mudou já o conhecia (graças às confusões que Ace se metia que levou um policial a casa dos dois no primeiro dia de mudança) e tinha plena certeza de que era o amor da vida dele.

"Sim, sim. E eu estou bem empolgado para. .."

Oito e cinquenta e o alarme começou a soar desesperadamente. O instinto de Luffy fez um arrepio passar por desde a planta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo na cabeça. Aquele não seria um caso rotineiro.

"OLHA AQUI SEUS MALDITOS, O INCÊNDIO COMEÇOU HÁ UNS CINCO MINUTOS E SOMOS A BASE MAIS PRÓXIMA DO LOCAL."

Começou Smoker (o capitão dali) a explicar enquanto todos corriam para vestir os últimos acessórios do uniforme padrão.

"VAMOS PEGAR O CAOS DE FRENTE E QUERO QUE VOCÊS DÊEM 200% DE SI, ENTENDERAM?"

Gritou apagando o charuto e jogando fora. Percebeu que só faltava um.

"BORA, MONKEY! NÃO TEMOS TODO TEMPO DO MUNDO!"

O citado terminou de se arrumar e foi para a viatura de Tashigi que logo deu partida. Com isso não ouviu o pensamento alto do "fumacento" (como havia apelidado e todo o batalhão aderiu).

"Eu não contei nada ainda e ele já sabia de que algo estava errado. Tsc, não vejo um desses há tempos."

Entrou no caminhão que logo de partida, vendo que logo alcançaram os outros.

"Qual o sentido?"

Luffy perguntou a mulher de óculos de graus pesados maníaca por Katanas. Uma das poucas amigas em comum com Zoro.

"Lower Manhattan."

Respondeu simples.

"Não é para lá que fica o World Trade Center?"

"É para lá que estamos indo."

Luffy sentiu que algo mis errado ainda estava acontecendo com aquela informação. Aquele prédio era um monstro, conhecido por todo o mundo e foi construído com muito cuidado. Para ter acontecido algo, deveria ser muito grave.

Chegou no local e logo estava desenrolando a mangueira, vendo que todos os outros caminhões estavam fazendo o mesmo. Olhou para cima e viu que o fogo pegava atualmente só na metade do edifício e ficou se perguntando o que diachos tinha acontecido.

A polícia já tinha chegado ao local e interditado para que curiosos se mantivessem de fora, e no meio do desespero, Luffy reconheceu a cabeleira verde. Colocou o chapéu, já que Cobi e companhia ficariam responsáveis pela mangueira e deixou a máscara na mão.

"Oe, Zoro. O que aconteceu?"

Perguntou e vestiu, deixando a entender que só ouviria a resposta e entraria.

"Não sei direito, essa história está insana demais. Mas envolve um avião batendo no prédio."

Luffy achou melhor ir fazer o trabalho logo. Sabia que parecia exagero aquilo tudo, mas levando em conta o estado da torre, e a forma que nunca viu antes, tinha algumas chances de ser.

Zoro mordeu o beiço enquanto voltava a sua posição para afastar as pessoas e conduzir as pessoas que estavam nos primeiros andares que tinham saído sem machucados, mas muito desesperados. Admitia que estava com medo de Luffy dentro daquele lugar, mas sabia que não podia falar nada, senão iria ferir a honra do namorado. Aquilo era o que ele escolheu para viver e sempre daria o melhor de si. Zoro sabia bem, já que policial também não era um dos empregos mais seguros, só que aquele caso estava insano.

E Luffy sabia bem disso. Quando chegou no prédio logo foi procurando feridos, sabendo que os outros já tinham subido pelos outros andares. Achou no terceiro uma mulher que estava fraca pela fumaça e a carregou para fora. Deixou com um dos amigos que estavam de apoio no térreo que a encaminharam para uma ambulância e voltou novamente. Passou um tempo nessa rotina, mas quando olhou para o lado, não acreditou pelo que via na janela.

As nove e três da manhã, enquanto estava no décimo primeiro andar, Luffy teve uma visão privilegiada do avião descendo e batendo na torre ao lado. Por instinto colocou as mãos sobre o ouvido, já que mesmo com o protetor o barulho ainda era intenso.

"O que foi isso?"

Helmeppo descia com duas crianças desacordadas. Parecia que estavam acompanhando os pais, mas esses já não resistiram. Elas duraram mais porque parecia que como um último esforço, eles colocaram os panos no rosto delas, amarrados bem firme.

"Aviões... Um avião acabou de bater ali."

Pegou as crianças. Era mais fácil ele descer com elas.

"Estamos no inferno?"

Se permitiu perguntar. Eles sabiam que as pessoas acima da área atingida não tinham salvação e que mesmo as abaixo já estavam numa condenação nítida.

"Nós trabalhamos com fogo, então não é nada para na gente!"

Confortou o amigo, sabendo o que pensava. Mas agora eles tinham que ser fortes para salvarem o máximo de vidas que puderem. A esperança estavam neles.

Chegou ao térreo e saiu do prédio para entregar as crianças. Logo Tashigi e alguns paramédicos as pegaram e levaram para a ambulância onde seriam tratadas. Ali teve um vislumbre de Zoro que também olhava para si. O coração dos dois apertaram, mas Luffy acenou com a cabeça algo para dar confiança voltou. Sabia que agora era ainda mais complicado, pois agora as vítimas estão sendo localizadas pelo 30· andar, mas as escadas que tinha na ambulância só chegavam até o 23·. Subiu mesmo assim e com um tanto de dificuldade, achou duas vítimas.

Um era loiro e parecia bem debilitado. O outro era somente uma criança de cabelos pretos igual a Luffy. O mais velho estava sem a perna e parecia que já tinha perdido bastante sangue, mas como podia protegia o filho como dava.

"Por favor... Salve-o."

O brilho de alegria ao ver alguém comoveu Luffy, até porque ele percebeu que no meio de todo aquele caos, o homem a sua frente só não tinha morrido de hemorragia porque estancou a perna com algo fervendo a sangue frio.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

Luffy falou calmamente, já que tinha retirado máscara para poder colocar na criança.

"Rosinante."

"Eu prometo que ele irá viver."

O mais velho sorriu e se permitiu sucumbir as fraquezas humanas de dor, estresse e perda de sangue. Mas mesmo assim, com os olhos fechados e peito sem se movimentar, não perdeu o sorriso no rosto.

Luffy desceu até onde podia, sabendo onde estava a escada. Assim que a viu, soube que todos estavam ocupados demais. Porém Zoro o viu e subiu, mesmo sabendo que esse trabalho era dos bombeiros. Mas além de estar tudo um caos, precisava falar com Luffy. Quando finalmente chegou, logo pegou a criança e apoiou como dava, já que o equipamento de segurança havia dado defeito há algum tempo.

"Luffy."

"Eu te amo, Zoro."

Achou importante dizer isso naquele momento, e sabia que tinha que voltar. Sabia que Zoro deveria dizer, mas precisava daquilo.

"Eu também. E quero passar toda minha vida com você."

Pensou na caixinha no bolso. Não podia pegá-la agora, tinha uma criança consigo em muitos metros de altura em risco.

"Shishishi, eu adoraria me casar com você."

E voltou para dentro do prédio. Zoro desceu com todo cuidado do mundo com a criança em sua proteção. Ao chegar no chão foi obrigado a parar, tinha entrado em contato com muita fumaça e estava meio zonzo. Então nesse pouco tempo se permitiu pensar no pesadelo que era aquilo tudo. Uma torre já tinha caído, a segunda atingida. Era questão de tempo para a primeira cair também, e não era o único que sabia. Pessoas dos andares superiores se jogavam sem esperanças e deixavam o horror da cena pior ainda com a desesperança. Nem em seus piores pesadelos podia imaginar algo assim.

Mas então que tudo desabou para si.

Dez e vinte e oito da manhã: a torre norte desabou.

O mundo jamais esqueceria aquele dia. Mesmo os mais distantes sentiram a tragédia que foi. Mas para os envolvidos, para aqueles que sentiram a dor da perda distribuída em massa, seria algo irreparável.

Seria irreparável aquele maldito onze de setembro.


End file.
